Alexander the Great
Alexander the Great was a king of Minccina and a member of the Argead dynasty. His body became a Legendary Yo-kai after he died while his soul was split in two. Personality Some of Alexander's strongest personality traits formed in response to his parents. His mother had huge ambitions, and encouraged him to believe it was his destiny to conquer all kingdoms. Alexander was able to split his soul into two beings, thanks in part to the Millennium Ring. Abilities Alexander earned the epithet "the Great" due to his unparalleled success as a military commander. He never lost a battle, despite typically being outnumbered. This was due to use of terrain, phalanx and cavalry tactics, bold strategy, and the fierce loyalty of his troops. The Macedonian phalanx, armed with the sarissa, a spear, had been developed and perfected by Momoshiki Palpatine and Alexander used its speed and maneuverability to great effect against larger but more disparate Izumo forces. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Alexander was born on the sixth day of the ancient Minccina. When Alexander was 13, Philip began to search for a tutor, and considered such academics as Isocrates and Speusippus, the latter offering to resign to take up the post. In the end, Philip chose Aristotle and provided the Temple of the Nymphs at Mieza as a classroom. In return for teaching Alexander, Philip agreed to rebuild Aristotle's hometown of Stageira, which Philip had razed, and to repopulate it by buying and freeing the ex-citizens who were slaves, or pardoning those who were in exile. While at Aegae attending the wedding of his daughter Cleopatra to Olympias's brother, Alexander I of Epirus, Philip was assassinated by the captain of his bodyguards, Pausanias. As Pausanias tried to escape, he tripped over a vine and was killed by his pursuers, including two of Alexander's companions, Perdiccas and Leonnatus. Alexander was proclaimed king by the nobles and army at the age of 20. As King of Minccina, Alexander conquered many parts of the world with his large and powerful army. Eventually, he conquered Egypt and gained the Millennium Ring, learning of the power that could rule the world. However, it was locked away by Shadi, who feared that it would be used only by evil. Gaudeamus is believed to be the man who stopped Alexander the Great's invasion of the countryside, so the two struck an undisclosed bargain. Soon after, Alexander the Great invited Gaudeamus to his capital, his generals set a trap and burned him alive, but the armor itself came to life and took on the persona of Mars, the God of War, and proceeded to destroy the capital city. Sulia tells the group that the legend says the armor was stopped after four traveling strangers took it upon themselves to stop the killing and bloodshed that the armor had caused. When they finished their task, the armor was broken up and taken to six secret locations within the Empire, so that it would never be able to cause such havoc again. After passing a series of tests, he gained the key to unlock this power, losing his vassals in the process. However, the key crumbled in his hands, and his dark half (created thanks to the Millennium Ring) was split apart from his good half, and he was trapped within the Pyramid and his good side being flung into the Capsule Monster world and his body became a Yo-kai. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon